Gamora (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|gender = Female |species = Zehoberei |hair_color = Ombre, Black to red |eye_color = Brown |personality = Stoic, calm, selfless, protective, caring, formerly ruthless and mean and cold-hearted, |affiliations = Guardians of the Galaxy |family = Unnamed mother † Father † Thanos (adopted father) Nebula(adopted sister) Corvus Glaive † (adopted brother) Cull Obsidian † (adopted brother) Ebony Maw † (adopted brother) Proxima Midnight † (adopted sister) A'lars (adopted grandfather) |friends = Peter Quill, Rocket, Groot, Yondu Udonta, Nebula, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis, Thor Odinson, Taneleer Tivan/Collector, Kraglin Obfonteri, Rhommann Dey, Garthan Saal, Irani Rael, Red Skull |enemies = Yondu Udonta (formerly), Sovereign Ayesha, Sakaarans, Gorfrad, Ronan the Accuser, Korath the Pursuer, Moloka Da, Ego, Abilisk, Thor (briefly) |likes = Her friends, Peter Quill, dancing, singing |dislikes = Dancing (Formerly), singing (Formerly) |films = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame (upcoming) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (upcoming) }}Gamora is one of the title protagonists of the 2014 film, Guardians of the Galaxy ''and ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and one of the main characters in Avengers: Infinity War. Gamora serves as Peter Quill's main love interest and eventual girlfriend, an adopted daughter of Thanos, and the adoptive sister of Nebula, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw, and Proxima Midnight. Background Gamora was born in late 1979 to an unnamed pair of Zehoberei parents and lived with them peacefully on her homeworld. She had a father who didn't stress diplomacy; however, there is nothing said about her mother Guardians of the Galaxy. As a child, her adoptive father Thanos killed her parents and their people in front of Gamora. However, Thanos spared Gamora and kept her as his adoptive daughter But also turned her into a weapon. Personality Gamora is stoic, distant, honorable, easily irritated, aggressive, and ruthless, but also caring, protective, supportive and motherly Initially, Gamora is cold and harden due to her father's poor treatment of herself and her sister, Nebula. Most of her life, Gamora was turned into a weapon into her father. After learning what the orb contained, Gamora does care what will happen if Ronan gets the stone that he will destroy Xandar and kill many innocent people. After living among enemies for years, she would be glad to die beside friends. Gamora makes it obvious that unlike her father, she seeks redemption for her past mistakes. However, while keeping on a stoic demeanor, Gamora is actually caring and kind to her friends whom she considers family. She has a conflict in herself for her feelings for Peter, and even defended Rocket when her sister, Nebula, continued to call him a fox. Gamora is very protective of her friends; even though she initially tells Peter to gain his father's love and respect, but learning Ego's true colors, Gamora later wants to protect Peter from his biological father. Because of her past crimes, Gamora wants to redeem herself and restrains from killing. It is shown Gamora tries not to kill, as she only restrained the men that tried to kill them and also merely knock out the Guards rather than killing them when she was escaping. Also, she never intended to kill Peter when stealing the orb from him, but only did it if it was necessary. Gamora was also shown to be easily irritated by Drax the Destroyer. However, she has shown that she now has some patience for his antics. While a changed woman, Gamora has in fact, several aggressive sides on her part. Gamora threatened to break Mantis' jaw if she touched her to hide her attraction to Peter Quill. Gamora also has complicated feelings for Peter. When they first met, Gamora was hesitant to kill him, but only did it out of reluctance when Peter put up a fight. While she is ignorant to Peter's lingo, Gamora is shown to be sympathetic to Quill after Yondu dies and consoles him during the funeral. However, she is nonetheless attracted to and protective of Peter and might even reciprocate feelings Quill feels for her. She eventually did and they kicked up their relationship to the next level and Gamora was more open about their relationship in the future. Before she died at her father's hands, Gamora told Quill that he was the thing she loved more than anything in the world, showing her undying love for the man who she loved very dearly. Physical Appearance Gamora is a beautiful young woman who has green skin, stands 5’8", and is a very beautiful woman. She has markings on her face, but it is unknown if her people naturally have markings or if they are mark from her torture at the hands of her adoptive father. She is approximately thirty-five years old and older than Peter Quill. Powers *'Zehoberei physiology:' Due to being a non-human, Gamora is stronger than the average human. **'Superhuman Strength' ** Superhuman Agility ** Enhanced Durability ** '''Enhanced Vision: '''Gamora has enhanced vision via implants. It makes her able to see better than a human and better than her entire species. She was able to see Nebula within the M-ship attacking ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Her two livers allowed her to metabolize better than a human and her implants help her take oxygen better. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Gamora recovers from wounds quite quickly, as she later healed immediately after the Battle of Xandar. Trivia *Before Mantis joined the Guardians of the Galaxy, Gamora was the only female in the group. *Gamora has a soft spot for Baby Groot and her entire team that became her family. *Gamora still considers her biological father as her real father and her mother as her real mother. She also considers Nebula her sister. *Before Mantis and Nebula joined, Gamora was originally the only female in the Guardians. *Gamora is one of the five guardians to have a fellow guardian as a family member, preceded by Peter Quill, and followed by Mantis, Nebula, and Yondu Udonta. *Peter compares his and Gamora's relationship to that of Sam and Diane from Cheers. * In the comics, Gamora possesses different physical characteristics such as green hair and yellow patch-like tattoos over her eyes, and she was eventually entrusted to protect the Time Gem. *Gamora and Nebula's relationship is similar to Thor and Loki. *During the credits of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Gamora and Peter's first name initials followed by a heart is shown, showing Peter's and Gamora's status as love interests. References Category:Heroines Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adoptive Children Category:Lovers Category:Titular Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters